Mocoso engreído
by Queen Jovita
Summary: Ni siquiera Castiel se puede resistir a la ternura del mocoso engreído de su hijo.


_Mocoso engreído_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Corazón de melón (Amour Sucré) y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Doy todos lo créditos a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov._

 **Rated:** _T_

 **Summary:** _Ni siquiera Castiel se puede resistir a la ternura del mocoso engreído de su hijo._

 **Nota:** _¡Hola, Jovita los saluda!_

 _Les presento un One-Shot de Castiel y Alis, espero que les guste._

 _(Si eres una de las personas que me enviaste tu ficha para el fic 'Friday friends', el primer capítulo está casi listo)_

 **Fecha de publicación:** _10 de Julio de 2016._

* * *

El primogénito de Castiel abrió sus ojos de par en par, observó su habitación de esquina a esquina y en cada rincón. Tragó saliva y lentamente cubrió su boca, y su nariz con su suave sabanita de automóviles.

Si tan sólo hubiese obedecido a su padre, no estaría tan asustado en esos momentos; después de todo, era obvio que se asustaría viendo una película con una película de terror y teniendo sólo cinco años. A pesar de su corta edad, Casey tenía una actitud idéntica a su papá, era por eso que intentaba mostrarse rudo y optó por verla a pesar de las advertencias de su progenitor.

Los pasos de demonio por el pasillo hicieron que se cubriera completamente y temblara del miedo.

—Mamá... papá —Sollozó.

Suspiró frustrado, definitivamente no podría dormir bien esa noche si se quedaba en su camita. El mejor refugio contra el miedo era la cama de sus papás... sí, de alguna manera tenía que llegar hasta esa habitación. Ya que para cualquier pequeño de su edad, no hay mejor solución que los acogedores brazos de su mamá. En momentos como esos en los que no podía conciliar el sueño, los brazos de su queridísima mami eran el mejor lugar para estar, ya que la calidez que estos brindaban tranquilizarían a cualquiera.

Bajó de su camita lentamente con su peluche favorito en sus manos, y ¿Cómo no iba a ser su favorito? Si su padrino, Lysandro, se lo había obsequiado el día en que Casey cumplió un año. Abrazó con fuerza al gorila de felpa y salió de su habitación. ¡Que lugar tan tenebroso! Igual que en la película que había visto, justamente había un pasillo oscuro.

Entrecerró sus ojos y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la habitación de sus papás, hizo lo posible por no emitir ningún ruido y no despertar a su papá. El pelirrojo despertaba de mal humor en ocasiones y más si se trataba de algún berrinche del pequeño niño de cabellos azabache, ya que ambos tenían un carácter bastante fuerte. Recordó que en una ocasión le levantó la voz a su padre y éste le dio una buena nalgada, pero por la noche su madre fue a su habitación a mimarlo ya que el pequeño estuvo llorando.

Giró con suavidad el pomo de la puerta y la cerró muy lentamente, miró la siluetas de sus jóvenes padres y jugueteó con sus dedos. Estaba nervioso, lo podrían regañar debido que ya le habían advertido que no debía ver películas de terror por que sólo era un niño y aún así, hizo caso omiso. Caminó sigilosamente y abrazó con fuerza a Tommy, el gorila; se detuvo junto a su mamá y la sacudió suavemente con sus pequeñas manitos.

—Mamá... —Musitó.

—¿Casey? —La gruesa voz de su papá le hizo dar un salto, ¿Cómo podía haberlo escuchado si fue tan sigiloso?

—Papá, no te quería despertar

—¿Qué haces aquí? —El pelirrojo se sentó y miró a su primogénito, mirándolo con aquellos tiernos ojos grandes heredados de su madre.

—No podía dormir

—¿Por qué?

—Vi una película de terror y... tenía miedo

—¿Viste una película de terror? —Puso su dedo índice en la sien y suspiró— Te dije que no la vieras, Casey...

El infante hizo una mueca triste, por no obedecer a su papá estaba asustado de dormir en su habitación.

—Hm, ¿Qué sucede? —La delicada voz de su madre hizo que emitiera una sonrisa por inercia— ¿Casey?

—Mami... no puedo dormir —Musitó— tengo miedo

La joven madre sonrió con ternura a su adoración —Ven aquí, bebé...

El niño subió rápidamente a la cama

—Alis, ¿Piensas que Casey duerma aquí?

La castaña asintió y abrió las cobijas para que su niño se acostara, pero se percató de un pequeño problema.

—¿Por qué mami no tiene puesto su pijama? —Preguntó confundido, pero tras ver los ojos de su padre posados en el cuerpo desnudo de su madre frunció el entrecejo— ¡Papá, no mires!

—¿Hm? —Castiel observó el rostro molesto de su hijo y el enrojecimiento en las mejillas de su esposa y sonrió— Entiendo, no miraré...

El pelirrojo cerró sus ojos y esperó unos minutos hasta que la mujer lo sacudió avisándole que ya se había acomodado su camisón.

—Hijo, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que sucede si no obedeces? —Preguntó su padre— ¿Cada vez que tengas miedo vendrás a dormir acá?

—Amor... —Musitó Alis— No tiene nada de malo que duerma aquí una vez

—No es la primera vez. Casey muchas veces me ha desobedecido y luego recurre a ti, ya que lo tienes tan mimado. —Pausó— Además si lo dejas dormir aquí sería lo mismo que felicitarlo por haber visto de todos modos esa película de terror, nunca aprenderá si continúa así

—Sólo tiene cinco añitos... no tiene nada de malo que duerma con sus papás

Un pequeño puchero apareció en los pequeños labios del menor, quien abrazó con fuerza su peluche.

—Papi... no te enojes con mi mami —Jugueteó con sus deditos— Me iré a mi camita...

—Castiel —Alis miró suplicante a su esposo, esos grandes ojos siempre le ganaban cualquier discusión al pelirrojo ¿Cómo es posible que esos orbes turquesas lo tenían tan débil?

Suspiró y se recostó nuevamente, dándole la espalda a ambos.

—Ven amor —La castaña extendió sus brazos hacia su hijo, para que éste se acurrucara en sus brazos.

—Mami, me iré a mi cama... no quiero que pelees con mi papá

Castiel frunció el entrecejo agobiado y sentenció con su grave voz —Hijo, ésta será la última vez.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en los labios de su primogénito y se acomodó en el medio, justo entre la calidez de sus papás. Sí, sin duda el mejor lugar para estar.

—Papá, Casey será un buen niño y no desobedecerá más...

Alis sonrió, abrazó a su adorado hijo y cerró sus ojos, no tardó más de diez minutos conciliar el sueño. Castiel se volteó y puso su mano en la cintura de su esposa, pasando su antebrazo sobre el estómago de su hijo; no era normal en el pelirrojo. Ante ese gran alivio para Casey, cerró sus ojitos y cuando estuvo cerca de rendirse sintió la voz tranquilizante de su progenitor

—Hijo...

—¿Qué?

—Eres un mocoso engreído —Sonrió el pelirrojo, luego de hacerle una mueca a su pequeño.

Una tenue risita se escapó del niño, quien no tardó mucho en conciliar un sueño profundo. Ahí, cuando nadie lo estaba viendo, Castiel besó la frente de su hijo con mucha ternura. Las razones eran más que obvias, se sentía orgulloso de su criatura, era precisamente como él cuando tenía su edad. Un mocoso engreído.

* * *

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Jovita se despide._

 _Que tengan buenas noches o buenos días._


End file.
